hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Second Tornado Outbreak Sequence
The 2019 Second Super Outbreak was the second super tornado outbreak that produced many tornadoes across the United States lasting from June 23, 2019 to August 17, 2019. The outbreak happened mainly in the Great Plains and the Northeast. June 23, 2019 The Super Outbreak began a month after the first from May. At 10:00 UTC, several thunderstorms began to strengthen and showed signs of becoming severe. At 13:00 UTC, an EF0 tornado formed near Dallas, TX and traveled 3 miles before dissipating. This storm formed 2 more EF0s and one EF1 before weakening. A second storm over Montana formed only 1 EF0 before weakening and breaking apart. At 18:00 UTC, a third storm over the Northeast began to strengthen and 3 EF0s formed between 18:36 and 19:56 UTC. The storm began to have multiple tornadoes form and some damage was reported. At 23:35 UTC, an EF2 tornado formed near Atlantic City, NJ and cause minor damage. Tornadoes of June 23, 2019 Atlantic City Tornado The Tornado formed at 23:35 UTC. The tornado head right through the city as an EF0 and caused minor damage to buildings. The tornado continued to strengthen and destroyed a mobile home, causing the deaths of 3 people. Meanwhile, the tornado went through the Atlantic City International Airport and caused EF1 damage. The tornado continued to go west and began to turn north, heading through the pine barrens. The tornado reached its peak as an EF2 tornado and went through Fort Dix and Wrightstown. The tornado ripped many trees and caused 4 more deaths. After leaving the town, the tornado began to weaken. The tornado continued to cause EF1 damage into North Jersey up to Dreahook, where the tornado weakened into an EF0. The tornado moved into New York and dissipated. June 24, 2019 More storms formed and began to strengthen, causing a higher risk than on June 23. Some storms began to form tornadoes on the east coast and in the south. A second line of storms began to form over California and these storms strengthened into severe thunderstorms. Tornadoes formed from these storms, but not much damage happened due to the tornadoes being weak and most forming in Nevada. At 23:34 UTC, an EF1 tornado formed near Memphis TN. At 23:47 UTC, an EF2 formed. These tornadoes cause some critical damage. These tornadoes combined near Oakland and became an EF3 tornado at 0:34 UTC. The tornado caused major damage to buildings and many deaths. The tornado dissipated at 1:56 UTC being the last tornado that day. Tornadoes of June 24, 2019 The Memphis Tornadoes The storm system that had previously produced tornadoes continued to trek northeast. At 23:34 UTC, the first of two tornadoes formed. The tornado went through Memphis and began to go through the countryside, causing moderate damage to houses, ripping many trees, and the deaths of two people in their homes. The tornado continued east towards Oakland, Tennessee. Meanwhile, at 23:47 UTC, another tornado formed near Memphis. This tornado continued to strengthen on its path. In Memphis, it caused minor damage. While it went through Lenow, moderate damage was reported and that 4 people had been killed. Considerable damage to houses soon began as the tornado strengthened into an EF2. Both tornadoes then turned and began to head towards Oakland. The Oakland Tornado At 0:34 UTC, the two tornadoes came together at Oakland and merged together. This tornado strengthened into an EF3 tornado and went through Oakland, causing sever damage to homes and buildings. In Oakland alone, 9 deaths occurred from buildings collapsing from receiving severe damage from the tornado. The tornado continued to strengthen, and reached peak intensity at Parsons. The tornado continued to head northeast, causing 5 more deaths from houses being destroyed from the tornado going over them. The tornado began to weaken at Bakerville, but caused 2 more deaths in town. The tornado went into the countryside and the tornado soon weakened into an EF2. The tornado hit Nashville as a low EF2 and caused one more death from the damage caused by the tornado. The tornado weakened into an EF1 after going through Nashville. The tornado crossed into Kentucky and weakened into an EF0. The tornado went 5 more miles before finally dissipating. June 25, 2019 Storms from the west coast continued to move east and continued to strengthened into sever thunderstorms. Meanwhile, the thunderstorms in the Midwest moved onto the east coast. Many tornadoes were produced by these storms, including many EF2s, and several EF3s. Tornadoes continued to form throughout the day in North Carolina, Delaware, New Jersey, New York, Connecticut, and Rhode Island. At 23:45 UTC, another storm strengthened, and started to have several EF0s, EF1s, and EF2s form. At 1:53 UTC, an EF3 formed near the Pennsylvania-New Jersey border. This tornado went through New Jersey and into New York, causing massive damage. Also, the storm had 3 more EF3s, and at 3:37 UTC, the final tornado dissipated. Tornadoes of June 25, 2019 Category:Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Super Outbreaks Category:Hypothetical Tornadoes Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Hypothetical Tornado Outbreaks Category:Hypothetical Super Outbreaks Category:EF0+ Category:EF1+ Category:EF2+ Category:Hypothetical EF0 Category:Hypothetical EF1 Category:Hypothetical EF2 Category:Hypothetical EF3 Category:EF6 Category:Hypothetical EF6